


Confident Man

by raxilia_running



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, Historical References, M/M, Relationship Advice, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: E così, circa un mese prima, si erano ritrovati a Bärwalde, per firmare un trattato con lo stato maggiore svedese.Era stato lì che si erano incontrati, al di fuori dei rispettivi domini, ed era stato lì che il francese aveva visto in faccia lo svedese per la prima volta.All'indomani della firma del trattato di Bärwalde, lo svedese Berwald si ripresenta alla corte francese, per aggiungere un'ulteriore richiesta all'accordo con la Nazione.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nel 1631 Francia e Svezia firmarono un trattato a Barwalde, in terra di Brandeburgo, alleandosi contro l'Austria, per spezzare la sua egemonia sul Sacro Romano Impero. La Francia avrebbe pagato gli eserciti svedesi e la Svezia, ampliando i suoi possessi sul Baltico, avrebbe frenato lo stra-potere austriaco. Il tutto, naturalmente, rivisto in chiave più heta-scema possibile~

**10 Febbraio 1631**

«Da questa parte, _dom_ Berwald».

Lo svedese avanzò a passi incerti lungo il corridoio, i pesanti stivali consunti che, anche soltanto calpestando il pavimento di marmo lucido e niveo, sembravano arrecarvi un insulto.

L’uomo dai capelli biondi si guardò brevemente attorno, constatando quanto diverso fosse l’ambiente che stava attraversando rispetto ai luoghi in cui era abituato a vivere: non c’era nulla della scarna ed essenziale regolarità della sua reggia svedese.

Tutto comunicava un senso di esasperata magnificenza, a partire dalle pareti ricoperte di pregiati pannelli di legno laccato, “ _boiserie_ ” così gli avevano detto che si chiamava quella particolare decorazione, per continuare con le suppellettili, tante, decisamente troppe, che si affollavano ai lati del corridoio.

Era impossibile trovare un ordine razionale in quell’affollamento di pizzi e centrini pregiati che ricoprivano _console_ fissate a varie altezze e tavolinetti di ogni genere e tipo, traboccanti di miniature di porcellana, scintillanti a dir poco nelle loro laccature dorate; sgabelli e poltroncine riccamente imbottite non si contavano, al punto che lo svedese non poté fare a meno di chiedersi quanta gente vivesse in quella reggia così lussuosa.

Certo, la Francia era un paese molto popoloso. La sua Svezia era una landa desolata al confronto ma gli sembrava difficile che a un corridoio simile potesse accedervi così tanta gente da occupare ogni singola sedia lì presente.

Assorto com’era in quella sua critica osservazione, Berwald quasi sobbalzò nell’istante in cui avvertì una voce, entusiastica e alquanto suadente, raggiungere le sue orecchie.

«Lo svedese è qui? Ma cosa aspetti, fallo passare! Non possiamo certo lasciare un ospite di quel calibro a fare la fila in corridoio, neanche fosse una servetta!».

« _Bonjour_ _!_ » esclamò euforico il francese, spalancando di botto una delle porte del suo studio e dirigendosi poi verso il nordico.

Il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri lo osservò, notevolmente _colpito_ , per quanto forse quella non fosse propriamente la parola esatta, dalla foggia ricca dei suoi abiti, esagerata quasi più dell’arredamento che li circondava.

«Ma chi abbiamo qui? _Monsieur_ Berwald, che piacevole sorpresa!» proseguì Francis, squadrando brevemente il suo ospite con uno sguardo molto più interessato di quello, decisamente sorpreso, che gli aveva rivolto lo svedese.

Non era cosa di tutti i giorni ritrovarsi un uomo taciturno e solitario come Berwald Oxenstierna a girovagare in casa propria. La prima volta che aveva sentito parlare di quell’uomo, la prima volta che _si era soffermato sulla sua esistenza_ , era stato vent’anni prima o giù di li, quando Henri aveva deciso di intessere proficue relazioni con la nazione svedese.

Poi, _ahi lui!_ , era morto assassinato, una morte molto poco bella, e di tutti quei piani il giovane Louis non aveva saputo cosa farsene. Finché Armand non era intervenuto, quel cardinale aveva sempre tanti grilli per la testa, e aveva deciso di riprendere stabili relazioni con la Svezia, non foss’altro per tenere a bada quel presuntuoso di Roderich che ultimamente si stava facendo un po’ troppo ardito nei suoi confronti.

E così, circa un mese prima, si erano ritrovati a Bärwalde per firmare un trattato con lo stato maggiore svedese.

Era stato lì che si erano incontrati, al di fuori dei rispettivi domini, ed era stato lì che il francese aveva visto in faccia lo svedese per la prima volta.

Beh, Francis stesso non faceva fatica ad ammettere di non aver guardato il nordico soltanto in faccia, in quell’occasione.

Ma, _parbleu_ , non era cosa di tutti i giorni trovarsi davanti agli occhi un simile pezzo d’uomo: statuario, severo, pure troppo, dall’aspetto forte e sano. Di fronte a una persona del genere, non aveva potuto fare a meno di porsi tante domande.

A cominciare dal chiedersi perché mai un uomo simile se ne fosse rimasto rinchiuso in quelle lande desolate per tutto quel tempo. Senza che lui ne sapesse niente.

Certo, era davvero un peccato che girasse ingolfato in simili tenute, così poco eleganti e così maledettamente coprenti.

Come quel cappottone scuro che indossava in quell’istante, un indumento assolutamente sformato e rozzo, niente a che vedere con i suoi abiti di seta e raso, dai colori freschi e vivaci. E soprattutto molto più _sottili_ di quelli del nordico.

Certo, non si sarebbe mai aspettato di ritrovarselo davanti tanto presto: gli era sembrato di capire che lo svedese fosse poco amante della compagnia. Di ogni genere. Un vero spreco anche quello. La gente del Nord non sapeva proprio valorizzarsi o forse, con tutto quel freddo, non ne aveva neanche il tempo.

Non che a lui importasse più di tanto.

«Ma non stia lì in piedi a fare la bella statuina! Venga, si accomodi nel mio studio!» concluse con un sorriso galante Francis, afferrando per un braccio Berwald, che ancora stava cercando le parole giuste per rispondere al suo entusiastico benvenuto.

Lo portò via dal corridoio, mentre ordinava al paggio: «Non far passare altri ospiti, per oggi. Sarò molto occupato».

Il servo rispose a quella disposizione con un rigido inchino, che il francese liquidò con un negligente gesto della mano, chiudendosi poi la porta alle spalle.

Berwald lo seguì con fare incerto, lasciandosi guidare da Francis all’interno della stanza: questi, a tutta prima, parve adocchiare il _confident_ , una poltrona a due posti dai braccioli svasati e dall’aria alquanto _stretta_.

Poi scosse la testa, forse giudicando inopportuno farlo sedere lì, e si diresse verso il tavolo che usava come scrivania, un mobile in mogano decorato con intarsi particolarmente elaborati, per far poi accomodare il suo ospite su una poltroncina imbottita e ricoperta di velluto rosso.

Lo svedese vi sprofondò letteralmente dentro, molto a disagio: non era affatto abituato a tutto quel lusso, per certi versi lo trovava addirittura scomodo, ma dopotutto non erano quei piccoli fastidi il suo cruccio.

Se si era spinto fino a Versailles c’era un motivo ben preciso e non era quello di studiare lo stile di vita del suo nuovo alleato. La vita, lì nella sua Svezia, non era mai stata particolarmente movimentata e da quando aveva abbandonato la casa del danese, i suoi contatti si erano ridotti all’osso.

Non che a lui importasse più di tanto: finché c’era _quella persona_ insieme con lui, badava molto poco ai suoi rapporti sociali.

Ma la cronica mancanza di contatti si era tradotta anche in una certa inesperienza nella vita quotidiana: Berwald sapeva pochissimo su come mandare avanti un rapporto con un’altra persona, soprattutto un rapporto sentimentale. E quella sua inesperienza cominciava a diventare un problema molto serio.

Oh, non era tanto preoccupato per se stesso ma _quella persona_ si meritava il massimo da lui e lo svedese non poteva certo deluderla.

Sollevò lo sguardo, distogliendosi dal corso dei suoi pensieri giusto in tempo per osservare Francis cavare un fazzoletto di tulle da una manica della sua lunga marsina di seta turchese e spolverare il tessuto della sua poltrona, nonostante sembrasse perfettamente lindo.

Non si era accomodato sulla sua solita _confortable_ di velluto viola, dall’altro lato della scrivania, ma aveva preferito sedersi sulla poltrona proprio al fianco di quella dello svedese. Soltanto per creare un’atmosfera più confidenziale e far sentire più a suo agio il suo ospite, _naturellement_.

«Allora, _monsieur_ Berwald» esordì il francese, appoggiandosi mollemente allo schienale della sua poltrona e accavallando le gambe. «Di cosa è venuto a parlarmi? Spero non abbia intenzione di venir meno al nostro trattato…».

«No…» lo svedese si limitò a scuotere la testa rispondendo con fare laconico e continuando a fissare lo spazio dinnanzi a sé, mentre cercava le parole giuste per spiegare la sua richiesta. Peccato che quelle tendine piene di balze e nastri non facessero che distogliere la sua attenzione!

Francis lo osservò zittirsi nuovamente e un sorrisetto sarcastico gli comparve sul viso: aveva un debole per i tipi taciturni, era più forte di lui. Non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse divertente riuscire a togliergli quell’aplomb serioso e farli diventare improvvisamente tanto _loquaci_.

«C’è… Qualcos’altro che vorrei in cambio…» esclamò finalmente Berwald, in un borbottio basso e difficilmente udibile che pure il francese distinse perfettamente.

«Altro?» replicò Francis, fingendo un’improvvisa sorpresa. «Credevo che quel milione di lire fosse più che sufficiente per armare i vostri eserciti…» proseguì cautamente, fissando di sottecchi il nordico.

«Non… Non sono i soldi il problema…» si limitò a replicare lo svedese, scuotendo ancora una volta la testa e irrigidendosi ulteriormente nella sua poltrona, che mai come in quel momento gli sembrava mortalmente scomoda.

Uno strano luccichio attraversò gli occhi azzurri del francese, mentre abbandonava negligentemente la testa all’indietro, i lunghi capelli biondi sparsi sullo schienale: a quanto pareva, Berwald era un osso più duro di quello che sembrava all’apparenza.

Tutti così i tipi tranquilli, d’altronde: quando meno te l’aspettavi erano capaci di tirar fuori doti insospettabili, rivelandosi molto più resistenti di quanto non lasciassero intendere.

«Terre, allora?» lo incalzò il francese con voce strascicata, fissando il soffitto come se quella discussione gli importasse poco. «Ma lo scopo di quest’alleanza era proprio evitare che la Francia perdesse altri territ…».

«Il suo paese è conosciuto come la patria dell’amore romantico, non è così?» lo interruppe Berwald all’improvviso, come se neanche stesse più seguendo il suo discorso, concentrato com’era a formulare quella singola domanda nella sua testa.

A quelle parole il francese sobbalzò, staccando la testa dallo schienale della poltrona e fissando lo svedese con uno strano sguardo interessato: il suo sesto senso era completamente andato oppure Berwald Oxenstierna gli stava davvero rivolgendo una richiesta ambigua?

« _Exactement_ , _monsieur_ Berwald, ma cosa c’entra tutto questo con il trattato?» rispose Francis incrociando le dita e appoggiandovi il mento sopra.

La conversazione si stava rivelando interessante in modo imprevedibile. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che quel nordico taciturno avrebbe improvvisamente cominciato a incalzarlo proprio sul suo terreno preferito.

Lo svedese sospirò impercettibilmente a quella domanda, socchiudendo i profondi occhi turchesi, prima di farsi forza e proseguire con il suo dialogo: «Ci sarebbe un favore… Che vorrei chiedere…» borbottò Berwald, stringendo appena una mano attorno al suo ginocchio. Restò ritto e impettito sotto lo sguardo avido del francese, che sembrava non stare più nella pelle.

«Che cosa, esattamente, _monsieur_ Berwald?» lo incalzò Francis con voce suadente, sporgendosi su un gomito nella sua direzione.

A quel gesto lo svedese si voltò con un movimento meccanico e forzoso della testa, incontrando lo sguardo di un paio di occhi azzurri che lo fissavano in maniera pressoché inequivocabile, persino per uno come lui.

«Non sono… Pratico di… Relazioni di coppia…» borbottò il ragazzo dagli occhi turchesi, cercando disperatamente di essere più loquace del solito. «E nella mia Svezia ho… Poche opportunità di imparare… Per questo pensavo che qui avrei potuto trovare qualcuno che… Sapesse insegnarmi qualcosa di utile».

Un luccichio fin troppo palese attraversò gli occhi del francese, che si sporse in direzione del nordico fissandolo con una sfacciata intensità: «E ha pensato che io potessi essere quel _qualcuno_ , _mon_ _ami_?».

Lo scarto di confidenza dal “ _monsieur_ Berwald” a quel “ _mon_ _ami_ ” era fin troppo palese ma lo svedese ignorò semplicemente quel dato, limitandosi ad annuire seccamente, la testa ancora rivolta in direzione di quella del francese che a quel gesto sembrò illuminarsi ancora di più.

«E perché mai sente l’improvviso bisogno di diventare _tanto erudito_?» replicò con tono insinuante il francese, abbassando il tono della sua voce e riducendo ulteriormente la distanza che separava i loro due volti.

«Non credo sia soltanto per un interesse culturale, _n’est-ce pas_?» lo incalzò Francis, sollevando un dito e lasciandolo scorrere lungo la spalla di Berwald che non si mosse, mostrandosi assolutamente irremovibile, per quanto rabbrividì non poco quando la punta dell’indice del francese scivolò lungo il suo collo, seguendo la linea dritta della mascella.

«Magari c’è qualcuno su cui vorresti _mettere in pratica_ i miei insegnamenti? Qualcuno che ti fa diventare sempre così _négligent_ nel bel mezzo di un discorso? Qualcuno _très important_ , forse?».

Le iridi azzurre del francese si spalancarono compiaciute di fronte al subitaneo arrossire dello svedese di fronte a quell’insinuazione, una velatura di rosso appena accennata sulle sue guance pallide, eppure ben visibile.

Oh, era terribilmente eccitante per lui osservare un simile pezzo di ghiaccio prendere fuoco tanto rapidamente, fino a rischiare di perdere tutto quel bel contegno che era riuscito a mantenere fino a pochi secondi prima.

Dopotutto, chiunque aveva un punto debole e scovarli era un passatempo che non cessava mai di divertire il francese.

«Oh, dev’essere molto più che una persona _important_ per causarti tutti questi scombussolamenti, _mes_ _ami_!» commentò divertito Francis, sfiorando il mento dello svedese con due dita. «Un _petit ami_ , magari?».

All’uomo dagli occhi azzurri parve di avvertire una punta di orgoglio nello sguardo che gli rivolse Berwald, prima di replicare, molto più deciso di prima: «È mia moglie».

La bocca del francese si spalancò in un sorriso soddisfatto, per nulla scoraggiato da quell’affermazione fatta con tono tanto fiero, anzi, intrigato da quella situazione che si stava rivelando più complessa del previsto.

«E tu tieni così tanto a _ton épouse_ da volerti _esercitare_ prima di cogliere il frutto della vostra unione?» si prese languidamente gioco di lui Francis, spostando lo sguardo sulle labbra dello svedese, strette in una linea severa di fronte a quelle insinuazioni.

«Ci tengo moltissimo» si limitò a replicare Berwald, socchiudendo appena la bocca sotto lo sguardo vigile e attento del francese.

«Oh, abbiamo un _cœur amoureux_ , qui!» replicò allettato l’uomo dagli occhi azzurri, accostandosi così tanto all’altro da poterlo quasi sfiorare con le proprie labbra.

Socchiuse gli occhi, restando per qualche istante fermo in quella posa, giocando con l’idea di mettere ancor più in imbarazzo il ragazzo di fronte a lui. E poi si staccò, all’improvviso, spezzando la sottile tensione che si era creata, ed esclamò con negligenza: «E va bene! E va bene! Non guardarmi così, non ho cuore di resistere a una persona _très passionnel_! Sono un uomo che si lascia conquistare dalle storie d’amore a lieto fine, cosa vuoi farci!».

Francis si alzò, scuotendo vezzosamente la mano e appropinquandosi al centro della stanza, sotto lo sguardo attonito e sconcertato dello svedese.

Si ritrovò così a dargli le spalle, mentre pronunciava la sua successiva, _stoica_ dichiarazione: «Io, Francis Bonnefoy, ti aiuterò in questa tua impresa eroica ma sappi che lo faccio in modo del tutto disinteressato, soltanto perché sono un uomo buono e generoso, che ama sacrificarsi per il suo prossimo!».

Peccato che quelle sue parole, tanto nobili e auliche, vennero clamorosamente smentite dal modo in cui il francese si leccò le labbra, già pregustando la maniera in cui avrebbe _aiutato_ il nordico.

«Bene» borbottò Berwald laconicamente, alzandosi dalla sua poltrona, diventata ormai insopportabilmente scomoda per lui. «Allora posso andare…» concluse, dirigendosi verso la porta d’ingresso dello studio.

«Oh, no, no, no! _Mon_ _ami_ » lo fermò risolutamente il francese, afferrandolo per un gomito con una presa più decisa di quanto i suoi modi aggraziati non lasciassero intendere. «Già che ci troviamo qui, direi di non sprecare altro tempo e accingerci a cominciare la _prima lezione_ ».

Berwald si voltò, osservando la Nazione con sguardo stralunato e chiedendosi, per la prima volta in quel lunghissimo pomeriggio, se forse non si era appena andato a ficcare nella tana del lupo con tutti i vestiti. E di sua spontanea volontà, per giunta.

Francis neanche fece caso a quello sguardo, troppo occupato a fissare in modo soddisfatto il _confident_ su cui avrebbe inizialmente voluto far accomodare il suo ospite: lo sapeva fin dall’inizio che sarebbero finiti là sopra.

La prossima volta sarebbe stato meglio seguire il suo _infallibile fiuto_ e buttarcisi subito, senza perdersi in quei noiosissimi discorsi!

 


End file.
